


He Who Holds Me

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Killua helps Gon feel better.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	He Who Holds Me

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks lol I wrote it 3 years ago but can’t be bothered to edit it, I hope you enjoy it anyway

Gon’s skin tingled with electricity, both physically and metaphorically. He was kneeling; he sat back on his calves with his head down, eyes closed and hands behind his back, one wrist in front of the other. He took deep, full breaths to calm the dull ache behind his ribs, continuous but just weak enough to stay in the background, along with every other emotion that came with being wholeheartedly in love with the enigma that was Killua Zoldyck. His green-tinged hair was weighed down with sweat on his forehead and nape, and he struggled to keep his head down when he so desperately wanted to look up at his love, his Master, his protector. Olive skin glistened and goosebumps made their way across his entire body, pushing him further away from the fog that clouded every brain cell and left him feeling detached.

He wanted to get a good, long look at those cool blue irises that stared back at him with an unwavering strength; the seemingly porcelain skin that was in truth littered with scars old and new, each telling a different story; the delicate, steady hands that gave him comfort and kept him safe; he was dizzy with admiration and appreciation for the ex-assassin he could now call his home. 

“What do you need?”

No words came to mind, only sounds. A low whine resonated in the cool, enclosed space and giving the darkness a spark. Gon couldn’t help shaking his head, not thinking before doing anything; he couldn’t think straight if he tried. The soothing tenor of his Master’s voice shook his brain and his veins, tugging at the edges of his greater conscious. 

“What do you need, Gon?”

The voice was quiet, but made its presence known. It was firm and seemed to invite protest, but not intentionally. Hearing his name seemed to strike a nerve, because his body twitched in response.

“So loud…”

Killua said nothing, he just remained standing in front of Gon looking down on him. His right hand held a glossy black cane, decorated with a trail of silver foxes coming up and around it. His left hand was on Gon’s face, shiny black nails a striking contrast to fair skin. 3 rings adorned his right, index and ring finger. It was more for show than anything, but Killua felt more in character with the display.

“So, so loud… make them go away…” 

“What’s too loud? Who are “they?””

The hand on Gon’s face found its way to his short, spiky hair and combed through it, rendering him useless. He melted into the touch, forgetting himself and tossing his head back with wide eyes to whine out in desperation. 

“The- the thoughts- everything is so loud, so noisy, so fast-“

Gon sounded out of breath; sounded like he was clutching to the last of his self-control. 

“You want me to quiet your mind, is it?”

“Please, Killua… I’m so tired…” 

Tears pricked the corners of the kneeling boy’s eyes and he blinked them back, letting his head hang again. He huffed, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

“I’ll make it better, butterfly.”

The nickname reverberated in Gon’s core and he visibly trembled. He leaned forward, not caring that he could fall flat on his face knowing that Killua would catch him. His forehead landed on his midsection and the faint sound of the cane being set on the floor bounced off the room before swift hands tugged and scratched at his scalp. The sensations felt like mini bombs going off everywhere on him and he sunk lower into the turquoise waters that lulled him back and forth in his head. A weight settled on him as Killua bent forward to rake his slightly sharpened nails across Gon’s back, and the latter thrashed beneath him. 

“Close your eyes.”

His pulse surged; he closed his eyes else he fall back from the dizziness he felt. His world was spinning and he couldn’t see anything but red streaks from his pupils searching for something behind closed eyelids. His back stung where nails left tracks and he could only feel his blood bubble when his mind declared he wanted  _ more _ . 

“Take deep breaths. Are you with me, Gon?" It never hurt to check in; Killua knew how difficult drops could be.

"Island." 

_ 'Good,' _ Killua thought.  _ 'He can still use the safeword. That means I can continue.' _

"Find a lone corner and hide in it. What do you hear?”

“A buzz… it’s all a buzz, Kil, I-“

“Focus on that buzz. It’s in your muscles, down to your bones. Feel it seep into your skin and spread to every pore. Can you do that?”

“Cold… why do I feel so cold…?”

Killua kept his tone consistent. He knew how sensitive Gon was; he knew how much he was teetering on the thin line between his regular headspace and his subspace. He massaged Gon’s shoulders and felt the muscles jump under his gentle pressure. He spoke clearly, voice neutral. Any change would rule his lover back up and erase any sense of calm Gon felt. He breathed quietly, feeling strangely comfortable with the need to guide and command the man drunk with passion at his feet.

“I’m proud of you, lovebug.” 

Another nickname meant another surge of emotions, and this time the tears rolled off Gon's cheeks freely. The couple stood there for what felt like hours, Killua allowing all of his beloved's walls to come down. His hands shook with tension, so Killua carefully placed his hands on top and pried his fingers apart. Blotchy red spots appeared on Gon's palms. The silver-haired boy swore he felt the air in the room shift. Soft honey eyes looked through him. 

"Thank you for letting go, butterfly. You did so well."

"Killua." 

Killua smiled, arms settling on solid biceps. 

Gon's mind was leveling out, an unidentifiable haze creeping into him, his mouth fixed into a pout. He didn't understand where his mind was or why everything was fuzzy. He could only feel, he felt too much; wind swimming around him and a distant pressure he could just barely recognize as his arms being rubbed. His heartbeat was loud and everything in him sang in tune, humming  _ 'Killua.'  _ like it was the last thing his body would ever work so hard for. He suddenly didn't feel his body fighting anything. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what he was just talking about. His Killua, his most trusted person, was taking care of him. 

"Killua…"

The boy in question bent down and littered Gon's face with soft kisses and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. Caresses made their way around his body and unwound every muscle until he felt like jello, unable to hold himself up. 

"Good, firefly. You're doing such a great job for me. Thank you for listening to me." 

The praise brought light to Gon's eyes and he spoke instinctively, making Killua's eyebrows slowly rise.

“My protector.”

"I will be here as long as you need me. I will make them quiet for you as long as you need me to."

His chest was on his thighs, forehead touching the floor right in front of Killua’s feet. He was so locked onto the soothing voice and grounding sensations coming from the voice above him. He felt so secure, words escaping his lips with little protest.

"Yours. Safe and sound and yours, Killua."

"Safe, sound, and mine. And I'm yours. You saved me. I will always come to save you. I'll be yours to serve and yours to lean on."

"Forever?"

"Forever, firefly."

Gon's cheeks burned with the smile that wouldn't budge and a warm, glazed look in his eyes that whispered joy. He was safe; he was finally home.


End file.
